muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossovers
Fictional worlds crossing over. Henson/Muppet productions * Several Muppet characters from previous productions, including Beautiful Day Monster, Scudge and Fred's son, appeared during the first season of Sesame Street. * Ernie and Bert make a cameo appearance in the Muppet Show pilot The Muppets Valentine Show, while Bert appears in the pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. * Ernie and Bert appear in episode 102 of The Muppet Show. Bert danced with guest star Connie Stevens. * Big Bird makes a guest appearance in episode 318 of The Muppet Show, performing a song with guest star Leslie Uggams and fending off the romantic advances of Gonzo. * Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, The Count, Grover, and two Anything Muppets appear in Episode 518 of The Muppet Show. * Kermit the Frog made numerous prominent appearances on Sesame Street from 1969 to 2001, and return appearances in Elmo's World: Frogs (2009) and Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (2019). (See also [[Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street|Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street]]) * Big Bird has a cameo appearance in The Muppet Movie; also, several dozens of Sesame Street characters appear in the film's closing shot. * Several Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters appear in Here Come the Puppets!. * Oscar the Grouch makes "a very brief cameo" in The Great Muppet Caper. * Several Sesame Street characters and Uncle Traveling Matt make a cameo appearance at the wedding in The Muppets Take Manhattan. * Oscar appears in The Muppets comic strip dated January 5, 1986. * Many Sesame Street characters, Sprocket, and Uncle Traveling Matt appear in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. * In episode 111 (Red's Drippy Dilemma) of Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, a worm collector Fraggle is captured by an animated Big V. * Several Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock characters appear in A Muppet Family Christmas. * Sprocket and a Doozer appear in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets." * Several Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock characters sing "Just One Person" in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. * Elmo guest stars in an episode of the series Big Bag. * Sprocket and many obscure characters from Fraggle Rock make cameos in both The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. * A Sesame Street goat appears in Muppet Treasure Island. * A clothed Sprocket and Rowlf the Dog appear in the Dog City special. * Sprocket appears in the pet center in Walt Disney World in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. * Several obscure characters from Fraggle Rock and The Animal Show make cameo appearances in Muppets Tonight. * Sam the Eagle guest stars on an episode of The Animal Show. * Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters appear together in I Love Liberty. * Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters, and Uncle Traveling Matt from Fraggle Rock appear together in Night of 100 Stars. * Elmo made a live appearance in The Muppet Show Live. * A Doozer, Junior Gorg and Pa Gorg appear in Muppet RaceMania. * Koko the Penguin from Panwapa appears on Sesamestreet.org on Wild Animal Day. * Miss Piggy and some Honkers interact in Free to Be... a Family. * Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Muppet Show characters in The Television Academy Hall of Fame. * Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Muppet Show characters in People's Choice Awards. * Jill appeared in the "Caribbean Amphibian" sequence of Elmopalooza. * A Sesame Street Fish appeared in the fourth season opening of Bear in the Big Blue House. * Zoe appeared in an ad for Jim Henson's Fantastic World at the Orange County Regional History Center in 2009. * Ditz from The Christmas Toy and The Secret Life of Toys appeared in a Muppetism, entitled "Miss Piggy (le pig)", where he keeps popping up to torment Miss Piggy until she declares "the next jerk-o who touches me is gonna get it right in the kisser!" *Although they never appeared on stage at the same time, characters from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas appeared in Jim Henson's Musical World. *Miss Piggy, Gobo Fraggle, and Oscar the Grouch appeared on stage in 2013 at the announcement for a Jim Henson gallery at the Museum of the Moving Image. *Abby Cadabby, Red Fraggle, and Fozzie Bear appeared at the opening of "The Jim Henson Exhibition." *Characters from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, and Fraggle Rock appeared in The Jim Henson Retrospectacle Live in Concert. Non-Henson/Muppet productions * Big Bird, Bert, and Ernie appear in an episode of the PBS series Between the Lions. * Bert and Elmo appear as celebrity guests in the "Dance with Smartypants" inserts from the second season of Between the Lions. * Big Bird visits Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. * Fred Rogers drops in on an episode of Sesame Street. * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and Grover appear on The Electric Company. * The cast of Sesame Street and the cast of The Electric Company appear together in the TV special Out to Lunch. * Several Muppet characters appear in The Cosby Show episode "Cliff's Nightmare." * Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo appear alongside other Saturday morning cartoon characters in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. * For the UK's Comic Relief charity telethon in 1991 Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket appear representing Fraggle Rock and Bean Bunny and another rabbit appear from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, alongside many of England's famous puppets, including characters from Gophers! and Spitting Image. * Elmo on The Torkelsons * Big Bird on Soul Man. * Kermit on Reading Rainbow. * The Poky Little Puppy appears in the Sesame Street storybook The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street. * The casts of The Muppets, Sesame Street, and Bear in the Big Blue House appear alongside other children's television characters in the "We Are Family" music video. * Elmo, Big Bird, Zoe, and Rosita appear in The West Wing episode "Eppur Si Muove." * Elmo, Grover, and Oscar the Grouch appear in the Scrubs episode "My ABCs." * Kermit in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium * Oscar in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Several 2006 and 2007 PBS interstitials for the ''Ready To Learn'' Service feature various PBS Kids characters interacting with Sesame Street characters. * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, and chickens on Good Luck Charlie. See also *International Sesame Street crossovers __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Self-References